The Unforgotten Past
by Pokegirl185
Summary: Five girls have been kidnapped from their best friends at the age of five. After 11 years, they have have been brainwashed and made into assassins and thieves. What will happen when the girls have a mission to kill their best friends that they have forgotten? Will they remember? Ikarishipping, Specialshipping, Contestshipping, Leafgreenshipping, and OC x OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

Chapter: 1 Prologue

_There were 5 little boys and 5 little girls in the playground playing around in the swings. Suddenly, they heard a scream. _

"_Did you guys hear that?" Misora asked. The rest nodded. _

"_We should check it out and make sure everything is okay." Yellow suggested._

"_But if a person screamed, then doesn't it mean it was dangerous?" Gary said smartly._

"_Nah, it doesn't matter." May said, waving off the question._

"_Guys, we can just check it out, but not go too close to it." Yuuki said. Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. They got off the swings and went to find the source of the sound._

"_It sounds pretty close." Dawn remarked._

"_I think the scream sounds louder here." Leaf said pointing to a place. The rest of the group followed Leaf instructions and went to the place. They were all looking and hiding in bushes._

_Suddenly, they saw men, but they couldn't see them clearly because of the darkness of the night. One of the men looked everywhere like he knew that they were watching them. Another man was holding a woman that was known as Misora's mom._

"_Mom…." Misora whispered with tears in her eyes. She tried to run away, but tripped and the impact made a lot of sound. The men glanced at the bushes and saw Misora. The man that was holding Misora's mom killed her quickly and started to walk towards her. Misora started to back up as he came closer._

"_Misora!" Yuuki exclaimed and then covered his mouth. The other men saw the girls hiding behind the boys. They started to walk toward the group._

"_Let go of me!" Misora shrieked. The man was holding her. The other girls were also caught. In a split second, there was a van and the boys started to chase it, but lost sight of it soon and started to scream in agony._

"_Yellow!" Red exclaimed._

"_May!" Drew shouted._

"_Leaf!" Gary shrieked._

"_Misora!" Yuuki exclaimed._

"_Dawn!" Paul exclaimed._

_They lost their best friends which they never forgot. Everytime they heard one of the girls' names they would get depressed. Lets see how the girls ended up after 11 years….._

_**This story is specialshipping, Ikarishipping, contestshipping, Leafgreenshipping, and OCxOC**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters at all!**

Chapter: 2 The Mission

There are four assassins-thieves known as Sapphire, Healer, Bluebell, Violet, and Forest in the building. They were trying to steal price-less jewelry. They were dressed up in black jumpsuits and wore a mask.

_**With Sapphire and Healer**_

"We found the gold-necklace!" Sapphire and Healer said in unison.

"Not for long." Said a mysterious voice. It sounded deep so the girls instantly knew it was a male. The person stepped out of the shadows and it revealed to be a boy dressed like them, but he had emerald eyes.

"We are here to take you down!" said another deeper voice. This time it revealed to be a boy with red piercing eyes.

"Not gonna works boys." Sapphire said.

"We are too smart for your childish ways." Healer added.

In the blink of an eye, they started to engage in a fierce battle. For Healer it wasn't that hard due to the fact that she was athletic, but what was surprising was that this mysterious guy was even more athletic than even her. When she finally kicked him to the ground she turned to see Sapphire was in the same predicament. They nodded at each other and in a split second they turned the lights off, grabbed the jewel, and made a getaway.

_**With Forest and Bluebell**_

"Its so pretty." Bluebell complimented. Forest just nodded.

"Too bad you can't steal it." Said a male voice.

"And why is that?" Forest asked.

"Because stealing is pathetic, just like you girls." Another voice interrupted.

"And you know this how…?" Bluebell snapped.

He never answered because at the next moment the girls were fighting the mysterious guys. For Bluebell, she was doing great…..or not. Suddenly, she was pinned against the wall and couldn't escape.

"Can't escape can you?" the voice mocked that changed when she kicked him by the side and he fell.

Bluebell looked at Forest and said, "Number 25."Forest nodded and threw sleeping powder. As Forest did this, Bluebell got the jewel and the girls escaped.

"Idiots…." Forest and Bluebell said in unison. They laughed.

_**With Violet**_

She saw an array of lasers ahead of her and skillfully passed them.

She saw a box with the jewel inside of it, but the problem was that it would only open to a special hand print.

"How do I open this thing….?"she asked-muttered to herself.

"Easy, just get pass me…" said a male voice in reply.

"Okay, this is easy." She said shrugging.

As they started battling Violet realized that she really underestimated his abilities. She was stuck in this and she knew that he was really skilled because during the battle she didn't even have the time to catch her breath. When she was fighting with him, an idea struck her. She pushed him next to the wall,got paralyzing powder, and threw it at him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the hand-scanner. The access was granted and she grabbed the jewel. Before she left, she look back, smirked and said, "Thanks for the prize!"

She took her walkie–talkie out and told her sisters,"I just cleared the area! Lets meet up at the alley."

_**With Sapphire and Healer**_

"You two assassins are surrounded, just give up!" one of the guards dressed in black exclaimed.

The brunette known as Sapphire just laughed and said, "Nah, I think I'll just pass that offer, right Healer?"

"Right, and we aren't surrounded you are." Healer said, pointing behind them.

The moment that the guards turned around, Sapphire and Healer ran towards them and quickly killed them with their weapons. When the job was done, Bluebell, Forest and Violet came in running to the clearing.

"What took you guys so long to come here?" Sapphire asked impatiently.

"The same thing, the guards thought we were surrounded, the idiots…." Bluebell said-muttered.

When they finished talking, guards suddenly were behind them.

"Do you guys want to get out of here?" Violet asked pulling out a Pokeball from her bracelet. Each of the girls smirked and nodded.

"Espeon come on out, can you please teleport us home?" she asked. The Espeon just gave a happy cry and did what was asked.

"Thanks Espeon, return!" she thanked while returning her Espeon.

"Come on, lets tell boss!" Sapphire exclaimed hurriedly. As she said this, she started running and didn't even know she went to the opposite direction of the office.

"May, calm down and try NOT to go to the wrong direction!" Leaf exclaimed snickering.

May ran back and said, "I could have sworn that her office was that way." The other girls just laughed nervously and sweat-dropped.

"Sometimes I wonder how she gets out of the house." Misora muttered.

Unfortunately, May heard her and said, "Hey! I only got lost ONE time!"

"The entrance was right next to you!" Dawn butted in the conversation.

"Um…dear sisters, I think we should get going before we forget our purpose." Yellow suggested smartly.

"Yellow's right, come on lets go." Dawn said nodding. They ran walked into the room.

When they finally got there their boss: Cynthia asked, "Was the mission another success?"

They took out the jewels and May asked, "Do these answer your question?"

"Good job anyway, girls I wanted to tell you something urgent." She stated.

"What is it boss?" Dawn asked curiously.

"You girls have to go to school for a mission." Cynthia said.

"Why is that?" Leaf inquired really curiously.

"Remember our rival company?" she asked seriously. The girls nodded.

"Well, they secretly had recruits that we never even knew about and I want you girls to assassinate them." She said.

"Tell us how they look like and we will get this over-with." Misora said confident with determination.

"Well, Misora before you do that, I want to warn you that they are as deadly as you girls." She informed them. The girls eyes widened.

"I am going to give each a boy to kill and do NOT fall in love." Cynthia warned.

Name: _Gary Oak_

Average: _98%_

Family: _ Professor Oak(grandfather), Daisy Oak(sister)_

Reputation: _Assassin and thief_

Description:_ He was brown eyes and auburn colored hair. He is arrogant and has a reputation at school for being a heart-throb. THe reason is that he can get a new girl every week. _

Leaf read. "Aww, heck to the naw. Why do I have to get the play-boy?" she whined.

"Hey Leaf, isn't he going to be easy since he's a play-boy and hits on all the girls?" May joked-said.

Leaf just muttered inconsiderate things under her breath.

Yellow just chuckled and said, "I'll just read mine."

Name:_ Red (no last name)_

Average: _98%_

Family: _None- known_

Reputation:_ Assassin and thief_

Description:_ He has red eyes and black colored hair. He is quiet and can be a good guy when you get to know him. He is a really good Pokemon trainer._

Yellow just smiled sweetly and said, "He's not that bad."

Dawn skimmed over the profile and said, "Wow, he's actually better than Gary."

"Anything is better than Gary, right Leaf?" Misora asked. Leaf and Misora just laughed and gave each other a hi-five.

"I guess I'll go next." Dawn said still chuckling.

Name: _Paul Shinji_

Average:_ 98%_

Family:_ Reggie Shinji (brother)_

Reputation:_ Assassin and thief_

Description: _He has onyx eyes and purple colored hair_. _He is a cold-hearted person and has a secret nice side that no-one has ever seen before. He treats his Pokemon roughly._

"Great I got the ice cube." Dawn said sarcastically to herself.

"Well, good thing he's smart right?" May joked.

Name:_ Drew Shu_

Average:_ 97%_

_Family: None- known_

Reputation: _Assassin and thief_

Description:_ He was emerald eyes and green colored is also a heart-throb at school, but unlike Gary he doesn't date his fangirls. He is also arrogant. He is a good coordinator._

Misora laughed and said, "He is like another version of Gary."

"Right?" Yellow asked laughing.

"Are you girls just gonna comment on every profile and distract yourselves?" Cynthia asked impatiently.

"Fine,fine I'll go." Misora said.

Name: _Yuuki Aki_

Average: _98%_

Family:_ None-known_

Reputation: _Assassin and thief_

Description: _He has gray eyes and blond colored hair that covers one of his eyes. He can be sneaky but he is a thinker. He is not interested in relationships at all. He is a good trainer._

"Pretty okay if you ask me." Yellow commented.

"Anyway, girls are you sure you can do this?" Cynthia asked.

The sisters-friends looked at each other and nodded, "We're ready!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters at all!**

Chapter: 3

**With The Guys**

Right now ,the guys are sitting on the couch talking about tonight's previous events.

"Ugh….I still can't get over the fact that we got our butts kicked by girls!" Drew complained.

Yuuki, who was reading a book while listening to the conversation just said, "Drew, you know complaining isn't going to make it seem any better, right?"

"True, but those girls were hot!" Gary declared cooly.

"It that **all** you think about?" Red asked.

"What are you talking about he doesn't think at all." Paul said flatly, while smirking. All the guys except Gary and Paul laughed.

"But in all seriousness and joke aside. They seem really familiar ." Yuuki announced.

"You guys don't think...?" Paul asked. They just shook their heads.

_There's no way it can be __**them….**_ They all thought.

"I wonder if we'll ever see them again…" Drew trailed off. The rest of the guys nodded sadly.

**With The Girls**

The girls are in their rooms collecting their 's belongings. Yellow's room was yellow. Leaf's room was leaf-green, May's room was ruby-red, Dawn's room was pink and Misora's room was sapphire-blue.

"Girls when you are done come into the living room I have to advice you of something!" Cynthia shouted from the living room.

When they came into the living room, May came with 2 bags of luggage, Dawn came with 2 bags of luggage ,Leaf came with 1 bag of luggage, Yellow came with 1 bag of luggage and Misora came with 1 bag of luggage.

"Why do May and Dawn need so many clothes?" Yellow whispered to Misora and Leaf.

"I really don't know, but they will be complaining when they have to carry them to the airport." Misora pointed out chuckling. After a few seconds, Yellow and Leaf joined her.

They stopped laughing when Cynthia said, "In this school you will be ranked by intelligence and ability. You also have to stay in plain sight and not use too much power if not people will start getting suspicious, do I make myself clear girls?

"Yeah!" The girls said in unison.

When they got in the plane Dawn started drawing, May started texting, Leaf was playing with her Leafeon, Yellow started playing with Chu-Chu and Misora was reading while her Umbreon started snuggling next to her.

There was a silence until Dawn said, "I feel like something big is going to happen when we get there." Dawn said to her friends-sisters. They nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but we can't see the future and we might be wrong." Leaf told Dawn.

Dawn only nodded and said, "Very true." There was a ding signaling that they just landed.

"Come on! Or do you want to stay here being bored!" May exclaimed putting her phone away.

"Come on lets go before she gets lost again." Yellow declared.

Yellow placed Chu-Chu on her shoulder, Leaf told Leafeon to follow her, Dawn carefully placed her drawing of a mysterious lake that she pictured in her dreams away and Misora stopped reading her book, but still had it in her hand and Espeon was following her.

They got off the plane and went into the school, but the thing that they didn't know was that they were being watched….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Its Pokegirl185 here and I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to make the codenames clear and yes I will be doing the same thing for the boys too. So expect another one to be made!**

**Bluebell- Dawn**

**Sapphire- May**

**Forest- Leaf**

**Healer-Yellow**

**Violet- Misora**

**And I'm sorry again. The next chapter will actually be a chapter, I PROMISE! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters at all!**

Chapter: 4

**With The Guys (at their dorm)**

"Shadow, Emerald, Night, Fire, and Flirt come into my office!" shouted David: their boss.

The boys ran into the office and Drew asked, "You called?

"Yeah I wanted to tell you guys something important." David responded.

"What is it?" Yuuki asked interested.

"Our rival company is sending five assassins to kill you." He replied.

"But, how is this important we always beat their assassins?" Paul inquired.

The boss shook his head and said, "These assassins are as skilled as you are."

Instantly, the boys remembered the fight with the girls.

"What do they look like?" Gary asked.

"I am going to give each of you guys a profile and you can't complain to me about it, alright?" He responded.

"Alright." they said in unison. David gave each of them a profile.

Name_: Leaf Green_

Averag_e: 98.5%_

Family_: None-known_

Reputation_: Assassin and thief_

Description_: She has long brown hair that goes to her waist and bright blue eyes. Don't get tricked by her appearance she may look harmless, but if you get on her bad side she can make you wish you were never born. She is really tricky and grew up being mostly a thief. She is a Pokemon Trainer._

Name_: Amarillo Del Bosque (Yellow)_

Average_: 98.3%_

Family:_ None-known_

Reputation:_ Assassin and thief_

Description:_ She has long blonde colored hair that is mostly put in a ponytail under a straw-hat and and she has baby-blue eyes. She grew in Viridian Forest and since since she was born, she could communicate with Pokemon and she can heal them. Yellow is a very caring person and cares a lot for her Pokemon. She is nice and can look innocent without even trying. She is also like Leaf, don't judge her by her appearance. She is a Pokemon Trainer that can heal and communicate with Pokemon._

Name:_ Dawn Berlitz_

Average: _98.3%_

Family: _Johanna Berlitz (mother)_

Reputation:_ Assassin and thief_

Description:_ She has long blue hair that goes to her back and bright sapphire-blue eyes. She can make anything into a weapon. She may look like a normal happy girl, but she has a dark side that comes out when she kills. She was kidnapped from her mother at the age of 5. A year after her disappearance, her mother was murdered. She is Pokemon Coordinator._

Name:_ May Maple_

Average:_ 98.3%_

Family:_ Norman Maple (father), Caroline Maple(mother), Max Maple(brother)_

Reputation: _Assassin and thief_

Description:_ She has brown hair that she normally puts in side pigtails and bight sapphire-blue eyes. She can kill anyone in the speed of light. She was taken away from her family at the age of 5. Two months after her disappearance, her family was killed. She is a Pokemon Coordinator._

Name: _Misora Rosa_

Average:_ 98.5%_

Family: _Lily Rosa (mother)_

Reputation:_ Assassin and thief_

Description:_ She has long brown hair that goes down to her waist and blue-purple eyes. She is the brains in the operation of killing someone. She makes all the plans for the girls. She was kidnapped from her mother at the age of 5 and her mother was assassinated by an assassin. She is a Pokemon Trainer that can communicate with Pokemon._

The boys could only stare at their boss.

"I knew you guys were going to act like this and this is the reason I made you promise so you have to do it either way." David said while pushing them out of his office.

When the guys were outside they all thought the same thing:

_THATS where they have been this whole time..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! It's Pokegirl185 here again! Like I said before, I'm going to translate the boy's codenames:**

**Shadow-Paul**

**Emerald-Drew**

**Night-Yuuki**

**Fire-Red**

**Flirt-Gary**

**That's all it! Check out the next chapter! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

Chapter: 5

**With The Guys**

In the morning, the boys woke up and got ready by putting on their uniforms for school which consisted of: a white dress shirt, black pants, and a blazer in any color. Paul's was black, Drew's was green, Red's was red, Gary's was purple and Yuuki's was also black.

"Guys, they just texted me that there are going to be 5 new girls in school." Gary said.

"We won't know unless we check it out so lets go to school!" Drew said to the others.

"Alright, alright!" The rest shouted in unison.

On the way to school, Drew was looking up ahead, Paul was also paying attention to where he was going, Red was talking to Pika, Gary was flirting and getting various girls' phone numbers and Yuuki was reading yet another book.

When they arrived at the hallway, they had to separate the reason being that they had different classes. They said their goodbyes' and went to their classes.

**With May (in school hallways before the bell rings)**

"Hmm...so my class is on the second floor…wonder where that is….." May wondered.

It was just then that May saw girls surround a person. She decided that there would be no harm done if she asked the person for directions. So she went in the crowd and saw a boy with green colored hair and emerald eyes.

"Excuse me, do you know where the second floor is located?" she asked politely.

_It can't be __**her….**_He thought still shocked.

"Um…are you alright you're kinda freaking me out." She said nervously.

"Yeah sure i'lll take you to the second floor." He informed. They both started walking Drew with May following him. There was a total silence until May decided to break it.

"Thanks, this is going to be the best year ever!" she exclaimed.

_Yes! I can find my class AND I found my target! _She thought.

He chuckled and asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is May and what's your name? she asked.

_She has the same name as her_ …_only one way to find_ _out_…He mentally said.

"My name is Drew and what kind of Airhead doesn't get a map of the school." He said cooly while flipping his hair.

May flushed with embarrassment and yelled, "Its MAY M-A-Y GET IT RIGHT YOU PALM TREE!"

He was shocked and thought, _I-it is her…._

At the time that Drew was shocked, May found her class and left Drew standing there like an idiot.

But what May didn't know was that Drew had ALL the same classes as her….

**With Dawn (in school hallways before bell rings)**

"Ok….so I should in front of the cla-ow!"she said. Dawn crashed into something or more like someone.

"I'm sorry I didn't watch where I was going." she apologized.

Paul just stared at her in disbelief . When he regained his cool he said, "Whatever, next time watch were you're going Troublesome."

Her blood boiled and she shouted, "ITS DAWN D-A-W-N DAWN! You know what I don't have time for this I need to get to class before I'm late!"

As she ran to her class, Paul thought, _I need to tell the_ _others…_

**With Leaf (in school hallways before bell rings)**

Before Leaf went to class, she went to her locker to pick up her stuff. When she closed her locker she saw a boy with brown eyes and auburn colored hair leaning against a locker.

"The name's Gary, what's your name cutie, and how about you and me go out for a date tomorrow?" he inquired while kissing her hand.

Leaf cringed in disgust and karate kicked him where the sun don't shine and he fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

She simply said, "The name's Leaf and how about you stay away from me?"

The bystanders started to laugh at Gary.

_I was right it was Leaf and dang it! She kicks hard…_He thought.

Leaf walked away cooly and thought, _What an idiot….._

**With Yellow (in school hallways before bell rings)**

_I wonder how my sisters are doing I bet May already got mad at someone or got lost or even both!_ She chuckled.

_I don't really like the fact that I have gotten myself lost...I should ask someone to help me…_She thought.

She tapped a guy on the shoulder he had a Pikachu on his shoulder,he had red eyes, and black colored hair.

_Awesome! I found my target!_ She thought excitedly.

Red couldn't believe it. _It can't be_…..

"Um…can you please help me find my class I'm kinda lost?" Yellow inquired shyly.

"Uh…sure just follow me…" Red said.

She did what she was told and when they arrived at her class which was also his, she cheerfully exclaimed, "Thanks for helping me!"

"You're welcome." he replied.

**With Misora (in school library before bell rings)**

Right now Misora was trying to reach a book in a high shelf.

She kept jumping quietly while her Espeon was observing the surroundings and she whispered, "Ugh….why did I have to be short?"

Then an idea hit her and she whispered to her Espeon, "Espeon, can you use psychic to give me that book, please." She pointed to a specific book.

The Espeon was happy that she was useful in this situation and did was she was asked to do. But there was a problem, Espeon's psychic was a bit too powerful and that made Misora almost fall if it wasn't for Yuuki spotting her and catching her. They were both blushing.

Espeon whimpered and licked Misora's cheek as a way of apologizing.

Misora just laughed and said, "Its alright Espeon I forgive you, but please be careful next time."

Espeon said something in Pokelanguage .

Misora nodded, turned to Yuuki and said, "Espeon wants to thank you for catching me and I also want to give you my thanks.

Yuuki's eyes widened and he thought, _She can understand Pokemon! I only knew one person who could do that….There's no way….!_

"You can understand Pokemon?!" he blurted out.

"Yeah, and can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Can you please put me down?" Misora asked.

"Sure..." he said placing her down.

_Brriiiiinnnnggg_

"Sorry, I got to go come on Espeon!" she said while running.

Espeon obediently listened to her master and ran with Misora.

When they left, Yuuki said,"I've got to tell the others FAST!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

Chapter: 6

**With The Girls (in their dorms)**

The girls decided to meet up at Yellow's dorm which she shared with Misora. They decided to talk about each other's targets.

"Any progress?" Leaf asked.

"Well, I saw the palm tree in the morning." May angrily responded. The rest looked confused, but they thought asking her about it would make her even madder than she already was.

"The ice cube was a jerk to me. He called me Troublesome the nerve of that guy…." Dawn complained pouting.

"The hedgehog started flirting with me, but I took care of him." Leaf said proudly.

"What did you do?" Yellow asked curiously.

Leaf giggled to herself and said, "Let's just say….. I kicked him where the sun don't shine." Everyone started laughing hysterically. Yellow was almost falling off her bed, Dawn started pounding the floor with her fist, May was rolling all over the floor clutching her stomach, and Misora who was previously on her bed, started to slide down her bed until she fell off her bed.

"Ow…"she muttered.

When she finally recovered, she sat down next to Leaf and said, "Nice one, Leaf."

When the girls settled down Dawn asked, "What about you Yellow?"

"Actually, there wasn't a problem with my target at all. He was nice enough to help me find my class…" Yellow said shyly.

"Lucky…" Leaf, Dawn and May muttered.

"What about you Misora?" Leaf asked curiously due to the fact that Misora had stayed quiet during most of the time.

Misora responded back by saying,"Yuuki was actually helped. He saved me from falling at the library an-"

Misora was cut off by May who dramatically said, "See, this is why I NEVER go to the library. It is always bad luck and books are EVIL."

Everyone sweat-dropped and Misora muttered while smiling evilly, "Yeah look at what NOT going to the library or reading got you… you have the education of a 1st grader….."

Everyone, but May and Misora snickered.

May just threw a pillow at her face, rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever." Despite May trying to look serious, she still had a smile on her face.

"Anyway, what were saying before May interrupted, Misora?" Dawn inquired.

"I was saying that he saved me from falling because of Espeon psychic." She answered.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

"Well I was trying to get a book, but it was in a high shelf. So, I asked Espeon to use psychic to get it for me, but the problem was that the psychic was a bit too powerful and almost made me fall. Coincidently, Yuuki was there and he caught me." Misora explained.

The rest just nodded in an understanding way.

"Look like we're making progress!" Yellow exclaimed happily.

"Yeah….." Dawn said glumly.

"Why sound so sad?" Leaf asked.

"I just feel like these boys are really familiar…." Dawn trailed off.

Yellow nodded and said, "I feel like we met them before…"

Misora looked at her clock and it read: 10:47

"I think we should go to bed its getting really dark." she said.

May wanted to lighten up the mood so humorously she sang, "_Its getting late, you better go to bed, before I push you in the lake!"_

At this everyone started laughing and started running to their beds fearing that May would "push them in the lake."

When the girls went to bed, they all thought the same thing:

_Why do these boys seem so familiar?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

Chapter: 7

**With The Guys (at their dorm)**

They settled on the couch after their long day of realization during school hours.

They all sighed and there was a silence until Yuuki broke the silence and asked, "I acknowledge that everyone had a rough day am I correct?"

"Yep…" they all said-muttered in unison.

"Who wants to go first?" Drew asked.

Everyone just stayed silent.

"I saw April in the morning, the Airhead couldn't find her class and didn't even get a map of the school." Drew replied cooly while flipping his fringe.

"Hn...Troublesome was being clumsy…like always." Paul said while muttering the last part. Gary just groaned in pain remembering his experience with Leaf.

Everyone looked at him with interest and Red asked, "What happened to you?"

"Um…well Leaf was at her locker and I started flirting with her. Then, she kind of….kicked me where it hurts." Gary said-muttered hoping that no-one heard him.

When everything was quiet he felt relieved. But, that all changed when everyone started to laugh uncontrollably except Paul who was smirking because everyone knew that him laughing would be out-of-character.

When everyone calmed down Gary was blushing and Red said, "Well, Yellow was actually nice. I saw her when she was lost, she was trying to find her class." Everyone nodded in understanding.

Yuuki was the only person that didn't talk about his target so the rest of the guys were just staring at him. He just looked down in embarrassment recalling the current events.

Everyone looked at him curiously and Drew asked, "What happened?"

Yuuki just sighed knowing that the guys wouldn't let him down easy so he decided to explain so he said, "I saw her at the library and she was trying to get a book from a top shelf,…but the problem was that it was too high for her to reach. So she asked her Espeon to use psychic on the book to reach problem was that the psychic was a bit too powerful and it almost made her fall if it wasn't for me catching her."

"Oh..." everyone said in unison.

The atmosphere became tense once again.

"Its **them**…" Yuuki declared.

"Yeah I just can't believe that they are back..."

Drew trailed off.

"And they seem to not remember us too." Red finished.

They only had one single thought in their mind and it was:

_What happened to you all of these years….._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

Chapter: 8

**With The Girls (at their dorm)**

All of them wanted to know about each of their pasts. Since Leaf and Misora could hack, they sat down on the floor and tried to find out as much as they could about this topic.

They tried to do the process of hacking patiently, that was, until May kept asking the same question every five minutes which REALLY annoyed them now and the question was:

"Are you done now?"

Just as they were going to scream in frustration because of May, Yellow came to the rescue and replied:

"May this process takes a lot of time. Please got eat something to eat, there are ramen noodles in the fridge."

Instantly, May's eyes sparkled like diamonds and she ran to the fridge. She ran through the door and when she was out of site, the girls stood there staring wide-eye at the door, surprised that it didn't break off.

_That is one strong door…_Each of them thought.

When they broke out of shock, Leaf was the first one to speak and she said, "Thanks Yellow."

"No problem." Yellow replied being the second one to break out of shock.

"I found something!" Leaf exclaimed excitedly.

"You did?" Dawn asked surprised.

When May heard this from the kitchen, she came running back with a mouth-full of ramen noodles.

"I heard it from the kitchen!" she exclaimed after swallowing the noodles.

"What does it say?" Dawn inquired to Leaf.

"It says: Local residence says in a windy afternoon there was a kidnap. There were five girls that were kidnapped. There were mysterious men that took them away for unknown purposes. About a year later, their families were murdered by the same men that kidnapped them. These girls' names were: Amarillo Del Bosque (Yellow), Leaf Green, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, and Misora Rosa."

"I still don't get something..." Dawn muttered.

"What is it?" Yellow asked.

"How come we can't remember our past lives, parents, friends, or life of the past?" Dawn inquired.

"The most reasonable reason is that they brainwashed us." Misora replied.

"Okay, but did they want with us?" May asked acting serious for the first time.

"Do we ask the boss about this?" Yellow asked.

"No, we have to keep this to each other." Dawn replied. The rest nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Leaf asked.

"How about we keep trying to find information on our targets and our past lives?" Misora suggested.

They each muttered a "yes" of agreement.

May yawned and asked, "How about we go to sleep now?"

The girl just shook their heads in amusement by May's childishness.

But, they all ended up going to their beds thinking about knowledge that they ended up gaining today. Lets see what happens tomorrow...

_**Hi! It's me and I wanted to tell my reviewers that no you guys are not crazy and yes I have been changing chapters frequently. So, if you want to see what I changed so that you don't get confused, then check out the previous chapters again.**_

_-Pokegirl185_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

Chapter: 9 Interesting Morning….

**With The Girls (the next day in the morning)**

All the girls except May and Dawn who were heavy sleepers, woke up. When it was time to wake them up, none of them wanted to and Yellow, Leaf and Misora ended up playing Rock, Paper, Scissors in which Misora lost.

"Dang it!" she said in frustration while pouting. Yellow ands Leaf laughed at her loss and told her to go on. When she dug in, she silently tipped-toed into May and Dawn's dim room that was half red and half pink. The lights were turned off and the curtains were shut which caused a dangerous and sad aura to surround Misora as she moved around the room. When she came up with a way to wake them up she jokingly shouted:

"Shopping is boring and food is just a waste of atmospheric space!"

Exactly one second before they woke up at the comments that she yelled, she silently dropped to the floor and rolled under May's bed. Unfortunately and coincidently for Yellow and Leaf, they were caught walking into the room and were tackled to the ground by Dawn and May who yelled in unison:

"How could you say that?"

When Yellow and Leaf finally understood the situation, they explained the situation to May and Dawn that Misora had to wake them up because she lost at Rock, Paper, Scissors and that it was her that yelled those comments.

"I won't leave out of my hiding space if you guys are going to kill me if I get out." Misora said to May and Dawn. May and Dawn just silently started to look for her until there was only one space left: under May's bed.

They cautiously opened it and guess what? She wasn't there…

"I'm here!" Misora exclaimed from somewhere. When the girls turned their heads to hear where they heard Misora's voice they say her on the tree located out of May and Dawn's window. This wasn't such a surprise to them since she did this frequently with Leaf.

Dawn sighed and said, "Alright I give up, but NEVER talk that way about shopping EVER, alright?"

Misora nodded and looked at May for a surrender.

May also nodded, but this time she said, "Fine, but don't talk bad about food EVER! Food is my life and you know that."

Misora agreed and jumped back into the room. When everything was calm they all dressed up in their uniforms and went to the door. The wore the same thing as the boys except that they wore a skirt instead of pants. (_**Obviously ) **_May's blazer was red, Yellow's was yellow, Leaf's was green, Dawn's was pink, and Misora's was blue.

Lets see what happens today after this interesting morning…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

Chapter: 10 The Problems...

**With The Boys (in the hallways)**

They just stood next to their lockers that were next to each other's. They were all waiting to ask the girls various questions and ask what exactly had happened to them after all these years. The exact moment that the girls passed by them, each of the boys pulled the girls next to them.

"Hey, it's the grass-head that made fun of me yesterday!" May shouted annoyed.

"The one and onl—HEY!" Drew shouted after flipping his hair. When he realized his mistake, May started to laugh at him.

"Oh look it's the ice cube…" Dawn muttered.

"Whatever you say Troublesome." Paul answered.

"ITS DAWN D-A-W-N DAWN! DANG IT!" She screamed while stomping her foot on the floor angrily.

"Congratulations Troublesome, the world actually hasn't ended, you can actually spell your name." Paul commented while smirking.

Dawn just blew her hair out of her eyes and occasionally twitched.

"Oh look it's the hedgehog..." Leaf muttered angrily.

"Oh, where have you been all my life…" Gary sarcastically.

"Hiding from you of course." She responded flatly.

"Yeah I know I'm way to gorgeous." He said.

"For a hedgehog…" She muttered. That one comment made the girls laugh.

"Hey! You're the guy that helped me find my class. I just wanted to say thank you." Yellow said kindly to Red.

"Your welcome." Red responded. While the two trainers started greeting each other,Chu-Chu went up to Yellow and said something to her in Poke-language.

"Sure, Chu-Chu just behave." Yellow answered.

Red looked obviously shocked, but brushed it off.

Pika and Chu-Chu started to greet each other like normal Pikachu do: by pushing their tails against the other.

"Looks like they like each other too!" Yellow commented while smiling her usual sunny smile.

"Yeah…"Red trailed off while also smiling.

Misora spotted Yuuki who was reading a book and quickly hugged him which also surprised him.

"W-what was that for?" Yuuki inquired looking up from reading while stuttering.

"I just wanted to say thanks for catching me yesterday." Misora responded. Suddenly, Espeon purred against Misora's leg to let herself be known.

"Oh! Espeon also want to say thanks!" She said. Yuuki just smiled at how happy she was.

Suddenly, May, Dawn, Leaf, Yellow, and Misora were all pushed to the floor.

"Ow...I feel like I need an aspirin." Misora said jokingly.

When they looked up, they saw five girls trying to flirt with the boys and making them uncomfortable. The boys were trying to ignore them. The girls that pushed them all wore a shorter version of the girls' uniform which made them cringe in disgust. They also wore so much make-up that it actually made them look like dolls.

The first girl had blonde hair that was obviously bleached and black eyes. She was flirting with Red. Her name was Melinda.

The second girl had black hair and black eyes. She was clinging onto Yuuki. He looked like he was about to puke,and he tried to go back reading his book. Her name was Valerie.

The third girl had brown hair and brown eyes. She was flirting with Gary, which he was obviously enjoying. **(A/N: Pssh what a playboy)** Her name was Giselle.

The fourth girl had pink hair and red-pink eyes. She was trying to cuddle with Paul. **(A/N: Gross!) **He pushed her off which made Dawn laugh. Ursula glared at Dawn and Dawn pretended to look the other way. This girl's name was Ursula.

Finally, the fifth girl was an actual blonde, but she had pink eyes. She was wrapping her arms around Drew while smirking at May's direction. Her name was Taylor.

"What the heck are THEY doing hang around you?" Ursula said bitterly.

"We came to talk to them not the other way around." Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you said Pauly..." she said while twirling her hair.

"Pauly, I'm definitely blackmailing him…" Dawn muttered while giggling.

"Why don't you just go to class, the bell is about to ring in five minutes?" Gary stated.

"Sure bye guys!" Ursula, Valerie, Giselle, Melinda and Taylor exclaimed while skipping away.

**With The Girls (at their dorms)**

When the girls were sleeping, something paranormal occurred, they all had a vision:

**May's Vision**

_Little May was in the garden that she loved to play at. She loved the Pokemon and plants that lived there. She wasn't there alone though, little Drew was also there too. They both chatted amongst themselves. When Drew saw a beautiful flower that reminded him of May he picked it up and placed it on her hair. She delicately touched the flower and smiled at Drew…_

_Drew…her best friend_

**Dawn's Vision**

_Dawn was being bullied until a little boy with lavender locks and onyx eyes protected her. When the bully ran away, she thanked him and asked to be his friend. The little boy just smiled and kissed her cheek. It was Paul…_

_ Her protector..._

**Leaf's Vision**

_Young_ _Leaf was the only kid in her neighborhood. She was never understood by her parents and one day a boy with spiky auburn hair and hazel eyes came to town. She wasn't lonely anymore she had friend. Gary…_

_Her best and first friend…_

**Yellow's Vision**

_Little__Yellow lived her whole life in a forest. One day she noticed that a person wanted to live in her home. She wanted to make friends with this person. It turned out to be just a boy that was parentless just like her. He was the only person that she could tell her secrets to. Red…_

_He was the only person she could trust…_

**Misora's Vision**

_Little Misora asked her mother if she could go into the forest. She mother agreed. When Misora entered the forest, she was meet with her Pokemon friends tackling her into a hug. When she saw a boy staring at the lake inside the forest, she walked to him and asked him what was wrong. He looked shocked to see another person in the forest and told her that he got lost and she helped him find his home. After that day they became best friends. Yuuki.._

_The only person that understood her…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters! **

Chapter: 11

**With The Boys (at their dorm)**

They all felt furious at Ursula and her 'little group of followers.'

"Annoying girls…" Obviously Paul had muttered.

"I swear they're ANNOYING..." Drew groaned with frustration being heard.

"They creep me out…" Yuuki commented with an involuntary shiver.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Red asked annoyed.

Gary who was on the maroon colored couch upside-down, just carelessly shrugged and replied, "I don't think they're that bad…"

"That's only because you're a pervert." Paul muttered causing the others to chuckle.

"Yeah, but I am a SEXY pervert." Gary said arrogantly.

Yuuki and Red obviously didn't agree to that. This was statement was agreed to when they simply walked over to Gary, and kicked his feet down, which were placed above the sofa, causing him to fall on his head.

The others just smirked and hi-fived Yuuki and Red when they started walking back to their seats.

"Ha! That didn't hurt!" Gary exclaimed.

"Yeah, because you have to have a brain to hurt." Drew commented while snorting. The others chuckled again even Pika was laughing.

"Whatever…" Gary muttered.

"Anyway, we have to find a way to make the girls remember us." Red said smartly.

"Yeah, this is going to be hard." Yuuki declared.

"Lets just get ready for bed and maybe we can think it over tomorrow." Drew said yawning.

"Typical to do the work later…" Paul muttered.

_**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good, but it will be better next time I promise.**_

_**-Pokegirl185**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

Chapter: 12 The Ambush….

**With The Girls (in the morning)**

When each of them individually woke up at different times, decided to stay in silence in the morning. But poor Yellow just couldn't take it anymore and she decided to speak up by saying:

"Sisters, we can't just silence our problems, it's going to get worse the more we keep it in."

Leaf who was the first one to look up and realize the truth, said, "True, but I just can't believe that the guys were our best friends."

"Yeah, but I have something else that's been bugging me…"May commented.

"What is it, May?" Dawn questioned to said girl.

"How did we just _magically_ each get a vision in our sleep?" She answered while emphasizing the word magically.

Misora just replied, "We don't know, we might never know…"

Each of them thought the same exact thing,

_Can this day get any worse?..._

_**They just didn't know that it was about to…**_

**With The Girls (at their classroom)**

The girls just couldn't bear the fact that the boys were in the same exact classroom and they simply tried to ignore them. The most tempted one to say something was poor Leaf that was suffering from Gary's signature flirts. When Leaf came to her last level of anger she was about snap, but something happened. The windows were smashed open. Suddenly, after the windows were smashed open, men and women that were dressed in black uniforms came in. Then uniforms all had a mysterious "R" at the front and out of nowhere, all the girls had the same flashback:

**In The Day Of The Kidnap…**

_After the van had outran the boys, the suffering and beaten 5 year-old girls were brainwashed and the last thing that they remember was a mysterious symbol of an "R"…_

**End Of Flashback**

At the end of this flashback, the girls gasped. They became furious and stepped up, each of them gleaming with confidence and determination.

They each took out a Pokeball from their bracelet or belt.

May smiled-smirked cheekily while holding up a Pokeball and asked, "Ready to kick some bad-guy butt?"

"Ready!" they each confirmed.

"Take the stage, Blaziken!" May shouted proudly.

"Spotlight, Buneary!" Dawn exclaimed confidently.

"Help us, Chu-Chu!" Yellow said excitedly.

"Come on out, Leafeon!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I need your assistance, Dark Rose (Froslass)! Misora exclaimed while smiling.

"That's a bad choice to battle us, children." A grunt informed while pulling out a Pokeball.

"Golbat use wing attack on their Pokemon!" The same grunt angrily shouted.

"Yeah I don't think so, Dark Rose use shadow ball!" Misora said. The shadow ball was quicker and it hit the Golbat, causing it to faint almost instantly, but the grunts weren't ready to give up just yet.

The other grunts also pulled out the only Pokeball that they each owned/ stole.

"Zubat use swift!" A female grunt shouted.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" May suggested. The attacks collided and it caused a mini-explosion to occur. It might have been small, but only Blaziken was left standing out of the two Pokémon. May was too determined to give up and she wasn't going to back down now.

"Golbat use Air Cutter!" Another grunt shouted.

"You wont do that to poor Pokemon! Chu-Chu use Thunderbolt!" Yellow told Chu-Chu. The Golbat was too slow and it couldn't catch Chu-Chu, causing Chu-Chu to Thunderbolt it and make it faint with a couple other attacks.

"Grimer use Bite!" The attack was directly heading towards Leaf's Leafeon.

_Dear Arceus..._ Leaf thought. There was no way she could win. Dawn saw her sister in trouble and decide to help her.

"Oh really? Buneary use ice-beam to protect Leafeon!" Dawn shouted. The ice-beam froze the Golbat making it faint because of the type disadvantage.

_Thanks_ Leaf mouthed to Dawn. Dawn, in reply, just nodded her head.

The girls were stuck in this situation and their classmates saw this. More people started pushing their fear aside and decided to go help them. Of course Ursula, Valerie, Giselle, Taylor, and Melinda were furious, but didn't want to lose their 'precious' lives and went to help. The boys even started helping too.

The battles was finally over when the grunts decided to retreat back to HQ.

_Today was a tough day, but who knows what will await in later times…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

_**Hey it's me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I also wanted to thank all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! :-) **_

Chapter: 13 Dilemmas

**With The Girls (at Yellow and Misora's and dorm)**

Currently, each of them were either laying on someone's bed or the aquamarine couch with their Pokemon beside them.

"It was finally awesome to get some action in this mission." May commented happily from the couch.

"Yeah there's nothing, but drama." Misora said from her bed while dramatically putting her arm on her forehead. This caused the others to giggle.

"Do you think we should tell our boss about our newfound discovery?" Yellow's sweet, innocent voice asked from her bed with Chu-Chu on it.

"I think we could only hope for the best." Dawn replied from the couch.

"I agree, but don't you think things will eventually get worse as this processes?" Misora questioned from her bed.

"True, that." Leaf who was also on Yellow's bed commented. The rest agreed to this.

"Well, in missions there are risks so lets see how this turns out in the end..." Dawn trailed off.

"Come on lets' go outside and clear our minds, better that being cooped up in this dorm." Yellow suggested. The all returned their Pokemon.

When Yellow, Leaf, Dawn, May, and Misora appeared out of the door, they were pushed to the ground _again_. It was the _Barbie's_ that pushed them to the ground once again.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" May exclaimed at Taylor.

Taylor just arrogantly raised her chin up and muttered a, "Humph."

"Please answer us." Yellow answered to Melinda. Melinda didn't give a sign of saying anything. Yellow sighed sadly at this.

"What the heck why did you push is on the ground?!" Dawn screamed angrily at Ursula.

"Whatever you loser. Pink is so out of season." Ursula commented.

Dawn looked at her outfit, it was a hot pink skirt that went down to her thighs, her shirt was a white-pink colored blouse, her hair was left loosely with one clip on the right side, and she wore light-pink flats.

Dawn just huffed while blowing hair out of her face and said, "And yet, you're the one with PINK hair."

Ursula gasped in surprise and gave her a look that could kill.

"Hey! Next time watch where you're going!" Leaf exclaimed at Giselle.

"Whatever you say you brat." She snapped.

Leaf was taken aback with her response and just decided to ignore her except…there was no use. Giselle kept mocking her, but Leaf just wouldn't budge. From her experiences on missions, she learned to have patience and wouldn't let Giselle win this game of mocking her.

"Ow! Can you please explain why you just pushed us?" Misora asked Valerie.

"Nope! You figure it out yourselves outcasts!" Valerie mocked while pushing her.

Dawn sighed,didn't want to do this, but she had to help her sisters.

So she took out two Pokeballs and exclaimed, "Swuinub use Ice Beam to freeze them please!" Swinub listened to it's mistress and froze the Mean girls.

"Want to go somewhere else?" Leaf asked, holding a Pokeball.

The rest nodded and Leaf said, "Abra, please use Teleport." The Abra did what it was asked to do.

"Thank You!" They all said to Leaf and Dawn while hugging them. They looked around, they were in a forest.

"This place looks oddly familiar."Yellow commented.

**What will they find and why is the forest familiar? Please review! :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

Chapter: 14 Making Memories

**With The Girls**

"Return!" Dawn and Leaf said, returning her Pokemon. This time, Misora let out her trusty Espeon, Yellow let out Chu-Chu, Leaf let out her Leafeon, May let out her Beautifly, and Dawn let out her Piplup.

"Maybe we should go investigate." Leaf stated while checking her surroundings once again with her trusty Leafeon standing next to her.

"Yeah, I guess since we have nothing to lose." Dawn responded while shrugging nonchalantly. She was currently carrying her Piplup in her arms.

"Yes!" Misora exclaimed energetically. She ran ahead with her brown hair trailing behind her and her blue-purple eyes flashing with excitement. Espeon was hot at her heels. Misora expertly started to climb an Oak tree.

Yellow just giggled and appeared happy due to the fact that they were at a place that reminded her of home. She gently petted Chu-Chu's head.

"Looks there's food!" May yelled, pointing at a tree full of berries. She ran to the tree at the speed of light. Her Beautifly was perched on her master's head.

"Be careful, May!" Misora shouted from a branch of the Oak tree. Her Espeon teleported from the ground to next to her.

Expertly, May jumped on the tree, and then jumped down cooly with berries in her mouth.

"I have the berries~!" May sang with her voice muffled by the berries. The rest laughed at this.

"Look! I think I see a lake!" Leaf exclaimed, pointing at lake in-front of them. This was true, in-front For a moment, Dawn's Sapphire-blue eyes widened.

"T-that's the lake from my dreams…" Dawn quietly muttered, she was so quiet that even her Piplup, who was so close to her, couldn't hear her.

"What was that?" Yellow questioned gently to Dawn.

"Nothing, no need to worry." Dawn replied half-confidently with her signature catchphrase.

"If only she knew, that's when we worry the most." May muttered annoyed. Dawn just pouted at her.

"Lets just keep going please!" Misora pleaded.

They all continued until they reached the front of the lake. By this time, Dawn, Yellow, May, Leaf and Misora were in-front of the lake with their respective Pokemon next to them.

Silently, they closed their eyes and heard the breeze until…

**With The Guys**

Currently, they were in a...problem…

"Run! Run!" Drew yelled to the others guys. At the moment, they were running for their lives' from fangirls that discovered them.

"This is your fault!" Paul yelled at Gary. In return, Gary just shrugged.

"Look lets go in that forest!" Yuuki suggested, pointing directly at the forest the girls were currently in. They listened to his instructions and when all the commotion was gone, they decided to continue to explore the lush and green forest.

After a while of being literally slapped by tree branches, **(A/N: -Laughs- I'm so evil!) **there was something that caught Red's attention.

"Guys, look it's the girls." He whispered to the others. The guys' heads snapped quickly to the location of the girls.

"How about we scare them?" Paul said, smirking. They simply nodded and also smirked evilly.

They quietly went behind them until…

**With The Girls**

_Mistress, I feel a presence behind us. _Espeon communicated telepathically to Misora.

_I feel it too... _Misora remarked.

_Yellow, i think there are people behind us. _Chu-Chu said telepathically.

_Yeah i know i think so too..._Yellow answered.

Yellow and Misora looked at each other and immediately understood what to do. They decided that they would move out of the way at the right time. Yellow counted down with her fingers. _Three, two,one._

Both of them dodged, but Dawn, May, and Leaf weren't so lucky and were pushed in.

"Idiots…" Leaf muttered. Suddenly, Dawn, May and Leaf started to smirk. Leaf and Dawn grabbed Paul and Gary's ankles and pulled them into the cold water of the lake.

May started to chase Drew around while smiling innocently and kept saying, "Come on Drew, hug me!"

"No! Get away!" Drew replied while trying to protect his green hair. May tackled him to the ground and pushed him to the lake.

"Hey! How come Yellow and Misora aren't wet?" Leaf shouted.

"Wanna run?" Misora asked Yellow.

"Yeah. Run!" Yellow exclaimed, running.

Suddenly, two figures appeared in-front of them. Red and Yuuki. Yuuki carried Misora on his shoulder despite her protests and Red carried Yellow bridal-style causing her to blush intensely. Before the girls even touched the lake, Yellow and Misora grabbed their wrists' and pulled them in too.

When they touched the cold water, Misora laughed wile smiling and said, "There! Now we're all wet."

"Today was kinda fun though." Yellow stated, smiling.

"Not for us though, stupid fangirls." The boys said in unison.

"Whatever." Leaf muttered playfully. Out of no-where, Gary splashed her with water.

In a split second, everyone started splashing each other with water. Water was literally every-where and everyone was wet.

_Geez, this sure was some fun day, but fun can't last forever…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

_**Hi! Its me, Pokegirl185! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have just been busy with homework! Sorry!**_

Chapter:15

"Today, we will be paring each of you students' up, for tomorrow's battling portion!" announced a man with light-steel-blue hair and pale-turquoise colored eyes, Steven, the schools' principal.

Currently, the girls' and the guys' were at the school's battlefield and they were anxious to find who out they would be battling the next day.

**With The Girls**

"This is going to be awesome!" May exclaimed enthusiastically, but the problem was that she was a bit too loud, causing her to gain unwanted attention from other fellow students.

"Go back to what you were doing please." Dawn remarked, sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, nothing to see here people." Misora joined while waving her hands, with a nervous laugh. The other students just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"Maybe next you should be a little quiet next time, May." Yellow remarked, clasping her hands over her mouth while giggling.

"Yeah you should listen to Blondie, July." Drew remarked. He flipped his green colored hair before smirking to May.

Just as May was about to beat the living daylights out of him, but Leaf restrained her just in time.

"Its May M-A-Y May! Get it right cabbage-head!" May kept screaming at him.

"Just ignore him." Leaf advised.

"Yeah listen to **my** Leafy." Gary flirted while placing his arm around Leaf's waist.

"Okay, one, you **don't **own me, two, **don't **call me Leafy and three, get **away** from me before I make you lose the ability to reproduce!" she growled. At this, Gary instantly backed away from her.

"May, calm down he's not worth it." Dawn said, trying to calm May down.

"Like **you** would know, Troublesome." Paul said darkly.

"Oh shut it Plum-head!" She snapped. He slightly growled at her, causing her to growl back just as viciously.

Yellow, tried to calm them down, "Uh..can you please stop fighting."

"NO!" Paul, Dawn, May, Drew, Leaf, and Gary shouted in unison.

"How about we settle this in the battlefield tomorrow instead!" May suggested, calming down.

"Geez, that would be the most smartest suggestion that ever came from you." Drew remarked cooly.

"What's **that** suppose to mean?!" May question, alarmed.

"What do you think, August." Drew replied, smirking.

"Why you littl-" May was cut off by Misora.

"Um...you guys might want to stop." Misora said, pointing at the students that were staring at them once again.

In a split second, they all quieted down.

"Anyway, students, please look at the board it will randomly choose two trainers or coordinators to battle each other. Remember, if a battler and a coordinator are chosen to battle, it **is** allowed!" Steven advised with a visible sweat-drop evident on his face. He was signaling at the giant board with cards with every student's name and picture.

The cards started to shuffle and the girls' and guys' saw that they were against...

**Battle Matches-**

**May Maple vs. Drew Shu**

**Leaf Green vs. Gary Oak**

**Dawn Hikari vs. Paul Shinji**

**Amarillo Del Bosque (Yellow) vs. Red**

**Misora Rosa vs. Yuuki Aki**

"Great I have to battle someone weak." Paul muttered.

"Shut up!" Dawn said to Paul darkly.

"Yes! I get to battle and make the palm-tree cry by beating him." May did a little happy dance at this.

"I wouldn't be thinking that, January." Drew said, smirking.

"What is with you and calling me other months! May screamed to his face. He just shrugged as a reply.

"The first match will start tomorrow and good luck students! You may return to your dorms'. " Steven said ignoring them.

Each student started returning to their dorm, but they didn't know that something was going to cause a dilemma soon...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamier: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

Chapter: 16 May vs. Drew

**Sorry! I haven't been able to update this story! My computer wasn't working so I had to use another computer! Sorry! Enjoy the chapter!**

Enjoy~

**With The Girls**

Dawn and Leaf woke up at the same time. They glanced at the others that were sound asleep. Leaf gave a look to Dawn at which she nodded at. Leaf stretched her arms over her head tiredly and walked over to the bathroom.

"Wake up!" Dawn yelled while rubbing her eyes cutely. Instantly, Yellow and Misora woke up. Misora threw a pillow at her face.

"You could have just shaken me and I would have woken up." Misora told Dawn tiredly.

"Right~" Dawn said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I'm up!" Yellow chirped, she definately was a morning person. She also rubbed her eyes cutely and smiled.

"Aww...cute!" Misora jumped on Yellow's bed and hugged the younger girl.

"Um...we might want to wake May up now." Dawn said, interrupting the moment. Misora released Yellow. Dawn was pointing at May, who was sleeping like a log.

"I know how to wake her up." Yellow said, giggling.

She walked to May and said, "May, remember your battle with Drew today."

Instantly, May sprang up from her bed and said, "I'm going to win against that cabbage!" She had sparkles in her eyes and had a look of determination.

"Thee shall get ready first." Leaf said, smiling playfully. She got out of the shower, dressed and threw a towel at May.

"I shall!" May exclaimed. She dashed to the bathroom with the towel and the girls laughed.

When she finished, the rest got ready in their uniforms and left to the school's battlefield.

**At School**

Today was going to be an interesting and thrilling day. Today was the day that each students' individual abilities were going to be tested. Students crowded the battlefield excitedly. They were anxiously waiting for the first match to start.

"Goodmorning students, today will be an exciting day!" Steven announced. He was watching all the students from a higher floor with another man standing beside him with indigo colored hair and blue eyes- Riley.

"We wish you good luck! This will be a 1-on-1 match! And let the match- begin!" Riley finally said.

May and Drew were already at the battlefield staring at each other with determination. The silence became extremely tense...until May broke it.

"Take the stage, Beautifly!" May exclaimed. Beautifly popped out of it's Pokeball.

"Come on out, Masquerain!" Drew exclaimed, flipping his green hair.

They stayed silent until...they shouted:

"Beautifly use Silver Wind and use Psychic to control it to hit Masquerain!"

"Masquerain, use Quick Attack to dodge!

Beautifly shot the Silver Wind at Masquerain, but before it reached Masquerain, Beautifly used a Psychic to make much more damage. But, Masquerain was faster and managed to escape with a swift Quick Attack.

"Oh no you don't, quick Beautifly, use Psychic and reuse that Silver Wind!"

"Masquerain, use Hidden Power and make it more affective with Silver Wind!"

Beautifly did what it was told and reused the Silver Wind and shot it at Masquerain causing major damage. Unfortunately, Masquerain also did what it was told and used Hidden Power, but before it was fired, Masquerain used Silver Wind and powered it up, causing a lot of damage.

"Beautifly, hang in there!" May exclaimed. She spent a moment and came up with a plan.

"Hm...Beautifly use String Shot and then use Morning Sun to heal yourself!"

Beautifly succeeded. May silently cheered.

"Hn...Masquerain use Ice Beam, quick!"

Masquerain fired the Ice Beam.

"Beautifly dodge!"

Beautifly couldn't dodge in time.

"Beautifly! Use String shot!"

Beautifly managed to used String Shot.

"Masquerain let's finish this off with a full-power Ice Beam and Bubble combination!"

"Beautifly use a full-power Psychic!"

The attacks collided and cause grey smoke to appear. May and Drew were anxious to see who was the victor. When the smoke cleared up...it was a tie.

The crowd of students gasped and applauded.

May and Drew returned their Pokemon and met up at the middle of the battlefield.

"Great battle." May said.

"Yeah, we just got a tie because i went easy on you." Drew replied, with his trademark smirk and hair-flip.

"Right~" May said with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever, April." Drew replied.

"You couldn't let it go, couldn't you, Grass-head." She said.

They walked away from each other.

**With May**

When she walked back to her friends, she was met by a hug from Yellow.

"Great work May!" Yellow said cheerfully!

"Thanks!" May replied.

"At least he didn't beat you." Misora teased with a smug look on her face. She was met with a playful hit on the shoulder.

"Awesome job!" Dawn exclaimed, hugging May.

"You did great out there!" Leaf said.

"Thanks for the compliments, girls!" May said, smiling.

**With Drew**

He was also met with compliments.

"Awesome battle." Red complimented.

"Cool battle." Yuki said with a nod.

"Hn..." Paul said with a nod.

"Great match." Gary said coolly.

"Thanks." Drew replied.

"Great battle! The next match will be- Leaf Green vs. Gary Oak!" Steven announced.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters!**

Chapter: 17 Leaf vs. Gary

By this time, Leaf and Gary were face-to-face. They looked at each other with equal determination.

"Prepare yourself, babe." Gary flirted. He winked at her and that made a shiver of disgust run down her spine.

"I'm going to beat that player." Leaf whispered, fists clenched.

"And -begin!" Steven announced.

The atmosphere was tense and they both shouted:

"Leafeon, come on out, please." Leaf shouted.

"Electivire, go!" Gary declared, smirking at the obvious disadvantage.

_I'm going to wipe the smirk off his face_ she thought, fiercely. This time,** she** was smirking.

"Leafeon, use dig!" Leaf commanded with a smug look on her face.

"Electivire, use thunder in the hole!" Gary thought Electivire was quick enough, but...he was wrong.

Too late. Leafeon was quick enough and did major amount of damage to Electivire before it got hurt itself.

"Quick Leafeon, use bite on Electivire when you're close enough!" She commanded.

Leafeon was quick enough and jumped close to Electivire when it was still in the air. Electivire got bit and lost health.

"Electivire, use Thunder-Punch repeatedly!"

Leafeon got Thunder-Punched repeatedly and lost major damage.

"Leafeon! You okay?"

Leafeon started limping and it was nocitable so Leaf said:  
"Leafeon use Synthesis!"

"Electivire, use Thunder-Punch again!"

Leafeon couldn't heal in time.

Leaf could see that Leafeon was suffering and started to panick, but she still belived in her Pokemon. So she go out the ultamate weapon.

"Leafeon you can do it! Give it your all! Use Rock Smash, full-power!" she said encouragingly.

Leafeon wasn't ready to give up and gave it all.

Electivire fainted. Leafeon won.

Leaf ran to Leafeon and crouched down hugged it.

"Thank you, Leafeon." Leaf thanked, petting its fur.

"Return." she aimed the Pokeball at Leafeon and returned it to its Pokeball.

"Return, Electivire." Gary walked over to Leaf and offered his hand to her since she was still in a crouching position.

She accepted it.

_His hand is so warm...No! Bad Leaf! Don't fall in love with the enemy! _She thought.

"Great battle." He said. She nodded in agreement and they walked away from each other.

**With Leaf**

"Congrats, Leaf!" the girls complimented cheerfully.

"Thanks!" She responded to all of them just as cheerfully.

"Amazing battle. Congratulations Miss Leaf Green! Now-the next battle will be -Dawn Hikari vs. Paul Shinji!"

**Hi! **

**I wanted to ask you reviewers what should be the main couple in this story! Please say it in the reviews!**

**-Pokegirl185**


End file.
